Sentimientos plasmados
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Una carta, un sentimiento, todo lo que una alumna guardo para su profesor se vera desvelado con una sola carta y un solo presente


**Sentimientos plasmados**

Un fajo de cartas fue puesta en la mesa de noche al lado de una cama individual bastante mullida y un joven hombre de cabellos azabaches, bastante atractivo, se recostó en la cama para empezar a leer las cartas que había recibido, una por una las paso y las leyó con sumo cuidado, casi como si quisiera grabar a fuego en su alma cada letra, algunas daban gracia, en otras se plasmaba una sonrisa melancólica y otras veces de orgullo y felicidad, también había algunas que lo ponían molesto o avergonzado, pero obviamente algo rebozaba en todas "Feliz Cumpleaños Korosensei", eso era lo que más lo llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad, después de varias cartas llego a una en especial. El sobre era de color amarillo pálido y la letra en él era fina pero torpe, sin duda alguna sabía a quién pertenecía esa carta sin haberla leído.

-Okuda, veamos que tanto me extrañas pequeña~- el hombre comenzó a sacar lentamente el contenido del sobre y a leerlo con cautela.

 _Querido Profesor… Hola Korosensei, ah tal vez deba llamarle ahora Shijirou Koutaro, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos abandonó, nunca llegué a imaginarme que usted tendría que huir casi inmediatamente después de que le salvamos, bueno creo que era algo normal ahora que lo pienso… considerando su situación. Lo siento maestro, aunque no sé bien por qué me disculpo. Cuando supe que le había mandado a Ritsu una dirección para que nos pudiéramos comunicar con usted a través de cartas no dude ni un segundo en empezarla, aunque claramente me tarde más de lo esperado escribiéndola, incluso debo confesar que los nervios se apoderaban de mí cada vez que intentaba empezar o que escribía algún renglón, me preguntaba si podría escribir algo decente o que no sonara raro, aunque creo que en una carta no se identifica._

 _Korosensei, déjeme decirle esto, muchas gracias… gracias a usted he crecido en todos estos años, aun no soy muy buena expresando mis sentimientos pero si tengo la habilidad para desenvolverme en el ámbito académico y laboral, gracias a usted y sus excelentes clases hoy puedo decirle que no me siento intimidada por nadie y que soy una persona que acepta retos que antes nunca pensé siquiera en contemplarlos. Ahora con 22 años he terminado antes de lo normal mi carrera y me encuentro trabajando hace ya dos años en un gran laboratorio junto a Kurahashi, estamos bien y esto también se lo debemos a usted y sus grandes lecciones, no solo académicas, sino también de vida, así que de nuevo muchas gracias._

 _Aunque suene malo o tal vez le decepcione también tengo mi segundo trabajo al igual que todos en el mundo del asesinato, nunca pensé que sería útil pero cuando Nagisa y Karasuma-sensei nos hablaron de esto ni yo misma pude negarme, después de todo también busco recordar mi glorioso último año de secundaria. Hasta ahora no tengo problemas y planeo no tenerlos, me empeñare en no conseguirlos por más peligroso que sea el trabajo. Por favor no se enoje con nosotros, usted dijo que debíamos tener un segundo cuchillo y así lo he hecho, lo tengo y lo afilo al igual que el primero, sé que así podre algún día encontrarme con usted de nuevo, este camino peligroso seguro nos guiara a usted, pero no sé cuándo vaya a ser así, por eso me gustaría pedirle algo y me disculpo si suena muy atrevido pero…_

 _¿Puedo verle un día de estos? N-no piense mal… hace poco fue su cumpleaños, el que nosotros le dimos así que quisiera darle su regalo en persona y no solo por correo… quiero que vea cuanto he crecido y como he afilado mi cuchillo… sé que los demás también estarán felices de verlo así que se lo ruego… Nos vemos Korosensei_

-Así que me tiene un regalo~ Nurufufufu, la verdad ya los extrañaba a todos ¿Qué tal si les hago una visita especial a mis alumnos?- dijo el hombre recostándose completamente en la cama – En especial a ti Manami~- su cara por algún motivo que incluso el desconocía se coloro un poco -¿Cuánto habrán crecido? ¿Qué me regalara? Espero sean dulces~ Jeje~


End file.
